


2019.2.3 自由写作1 强奸母羊

by libertas



Category: Prawiek i inne czasy (novel)
Genre: Other, 人兽, 人兽性爱描写, 详细色情描写
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 14:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17644637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/libertas/pseuds/libertas
Summary: 对《太古和其他的时间》里的干羊描写的拓展。事实上，除了满足癖好，也包含我的少许原著向的思考。但不看原著不影响观看。





	2019.2.3 自由写作1 强奸母羊

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：下文含详细色情描写，含人兽性关系描写。18岁以下读者请自觉禁看。

昨天看了一点《太古和其他的时间》，这本波兰文学家的大作，用魔幻寓言的方式讲述了波兰在20世纪的历史，人类有着各不相同的悲喜，有的人想要情欲的自由，有的人想从恐怖的虚无主义中解脱，有的人仅仅是想要一个健康的孩子或者活下去。

总之看这本书，很能让人感慨——波兰人，不愧是夹在“身体不自由但思想自由”的德意志民族和“身体强健但灵魂永恒忧伤”的俄罗斯民族之间的民族，有两者兼备的气质。

这本书给了我万千感慨，不过最特别的还是我第一次在文学作品里看到干羊的描写。

写作“干羊”，是去性化了的，比较简单粗暴的描写。实质上，我更喜欢“强奸母羊”这个表述，有性暴力，有性张力，有最低俗下流恶心的东西。这么说也透露出，我对这个意象感到非常激动。

书里的干羊描写非常短暂，只有两段，真的只是“干羊”两字那么干巴巴。摘录如下：

> “如果女人太少，像现在这样，这工具就只好去配其他士兵的手，去配屁股眼，去配在地上挖出的窟窿儿，去配各种动物。你站在这儿，瞧瞧吧。”伊凡·穆克塔说得很快，他把制服帽子和包包交给伊齐多尔，跑到母山羊眼前，把卡宾枪挪到背后，脱下了裤子。

> 伊齐多尔看到伊凡如何紧贴着母山羊的臀部，开始有节奏地动着大腿。伊凡的动作变得越快，伊齐多尔也越是僵着不动。

> 伊凡回来取制服帽子和包包。伊齐多尔哭了。

> “你哭什么？你可怜动物？”

> “我想回家。”

> “你走吧！既然你想回家，就走好了。”

好吧，我对这个题材，有一些猎奇的想法，虽然不多，但是没见人写过。这短短的描写算是勾起了我的胃口，却没有满足……所以我动笔了。

从写作同好那儿，知道了“自由写作”的概念，不过没有想到脑里第一个激起我兴趣的东西是这。在开始写作前，我就在考虑监管的事儿，当时觉得是不是想太多，现在看来我大概没有，相反，我确实有禁文写手的基因。

下面我将转述这个干羊的故事，或者更确切地说，是写更详细的同人。

伊凡把手放在裤带上，动了两下，那肮脏的军装裤立即滑落下去。他没有穿内裤，所以在他的胯间，一根黑色的阴茎微微勃起，从毛发之间伸了出来。伊凡自然地用手抓住阴茎，撸动起来。那根黑色的东西在熟练的抚慰中越涨越大，直到龟头从包皮中露了出来。和黝黑的茎身不同，阴茎的头部是暗红色的。

伊凡勃起的阴茎，吸引了伊齐多尔的注意力。这还是他第一次看到其他男人作这样的怪状。除了在小便池撞见，他没有见过别的男子的耻处，即使是小便池旁他也不像其他男孩子那样，刻意偷偷地打量别人尿尿的东西，在心里计较长短——他本能地觉得羞耻，何况因为样貌畸形，他向来是独来独往的孩子。

不过让伊齐多尔没想到的是，伊凡不是单纯的展示雄性气质，而是要证明生命的繁衍本质，一个自然界公认的真理——鸡巴爱洞。所以伊齐多尔受了极大的惊吓，在看到伊凡将自己的阴茎捅进母羊的阴道时，在看完一个男人强奸了一头母羊的全过程时。

这个过程是：

暗红涨大的头部，抵住开合的阴唇不断进出，直到外阴被磨得深红，直到抵住子宫射精的过程。

强者的双臂死死钳住弱者的腰臀，腰部由着自己的心意肆意摆动，使用阴茎凌辱对方阴道的过程。

施加者禁锢承受者，暴徒侵犯无辜者，鸡巴操洞的过程。

一个物种对另一个物种的征服过程。

这个过程是一个男人强奸了一头母羊。这个过程也是伊齐多尔接受的第一堂性教育。他战栗不已，并随着过程的进行，渐渐凝固成人形雕塑，就像朴素的乡村面对野蛮无理性的战争一样无力。

伊凡射完最后一滴精液，从母羊的阴道里抽出来，提起裤子，紧上裤带。瞬间，他又从一头野兽，变回了属于文明世界的人类。

可他的确是吗？这个问题划过伊齐多尔的头脑，他不敢在伊凡面前多想，强熄了念头。但这个问题将在他的脑中挥之不去，即使在很久很久之后，那时伊凡、战争、痛苦都远离了太古，平静的月色底下，伊齐多尔还会想到这一天，想到这场跨生物的繁衍过程，想到这个问题。

有时候这个问题会改变形式，在伊齐多尔与自己的妻子做爱的时候。

“我们是什么？”

他不会说出口。


End file.
